The aims are threefold: to complete the formal Mayo Foundation clinical research training program; to translate these principles into two clinical trials assessing neuromuscular function in two of the motor neuron diseases; and finally to develop a comprehensive assessment of neuromuscular function to apply to the normal aging population. The Mayo Foundation has a strong tradition of conducting clinical research. Mayo's history of training clinician investigators has employed a mentor-focused model supplemented with basic course-work in epidemiology or biostatistics. Recently Mayo Foundation was awarded a K30 training grant, providing comprehensive training in clinical research to augment the mentor-focused model. This model allows for Mayo to continue its outstanding tradition of training clinical investigators by maintaining the role of mentor guided development of junior faculty. The clinical trials will study quantitative neuromuscular function longitudinally in a cohort of patients with prior paralytic poliomyelitis and in ALS. Completing these assessments may allow improvement in clinical trial design to study neuromuscular function in the normal and pathological state. This is critically important for trials in uncommon neuromuscular diseases, which necessitate large multi-centered studies. The applicants will development a battery of tests that allow comprehensive assessment of neuromuscular function that can be applied to neuromuscular diseases and to normal aging. Using these techniques, neuromuscular function with normal aging and its contribution to morbidity and mortality in the elderly can be studied. This will become increasingly important as our population ages, increasing demands for medical and social resources.